


The Naughty List

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader comes back Christmas day after a long day at work to find Negan dressed up in a Santa suit to surprise her and things start getting heated.





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request someone sent me on tumblr asking me to write a smutty one shot of exactly pretty much what is said in the summary. Sorry this is a few days late!

“You did good out there today,” Simon nudged you softly with his arm as you both walked up the stairs of The Sanctuary toward your room. A laugh fell from your lips when you felt your body hurting and you heard Simon inhale sharply. “You going to head down for the Christmas celebration tonight?”

“If I’m not passed out,” you answered honestly, stretching out your body when you stepped before the door. Looking to Simon, you gave him a thumbs up and nodded back toward your door. “I’m going to get cleaned up and see what happens. If you see Negan down there, tell him I will do my best.”

“Will do,” Simon waved before heading off to his room that was at the other end of the hallway. Pushing open the door, you jumped immediately upon the sight of seeing someone laid out in the center of your bed in a Santa suit.

“What the hell?” your blurted out, feeling your body tense up at the sight. You were expecting to find your room empty, but when you came into your room to find that someone was there, it inadvertently scared the hell out of you. “What is this?”

Stepping into your room, you closed the door behind you and let out a tense laugh. The person on your bed was wearing the whole outfit. The fake beard, the fake hair and the whole costume. Your eyes surveyed the room and you let out a small snicker when you saw Lucille pressed up against the corner of the wall at the other end of the room.

“Whoever you are, I think you need to kick it,” you began with a small smirk, moving over toward the sink to start to wash your hands off. Hearing the sound of movement behind you, you felt a pair of strong hands grasping over your hips to pull them back roughly. “Santa, the man I’m sleeping with is very jealous and if he knew that you were touching me like this…he just might attack you.”

“I’ve heard a rumor that you were on the naughty list,” Negan spoke up from behind you and a laugh fell from your lips when he was clearly trying to alter his voice enough to try to play up the Santa Claus outfit. “Santa always makes sure to visit those that are specifically on his fucking naughty list.”

“Negan, where did you get that ridiculous suit?” you looked over your shoulder to see the set of familiar hazel eyes staring out at you and he hushed you.

“It’s Santa, not this Negan you are claiming me to be,” Negan boasted and you nodded, biting into your bottom lip when Negan’s palm smacked in over your bottom causing a moan to fall from your lips. “You look so fucking hot.”

“That’s because I am sweating like crazy,” you snickered and felt the gloved hands sliding up and over your hips toward your abdomen. Biting into your bottom lip, a purr fell out from your lips when the hands began to slide up toward your breasts to squeeze over them softly. “Negan, I do not have a Santa kink. This is kind of weirding me out.”

“Everyone has a Santa kink,” Negan snorted from behind you, his lips pressing wet lines over the side of your neck and the fake, white beard was tickling over your skin. A hesitant laugh fell from your lips, this was too weird. “Run with it for a few minutes.”

“You want this?” you questioned and looked back to see Negan nod. A heavy sigh fell from your lips as you turned to face Negan, reaching out for the bottom of the shirt of the costume Negan was wearing. Pulling material up, you saw his toned body revealed to your sight and licked over your lips. “Damn Santa, you got some rocking tattoos covering your body.”

“Santa had a naughty past too,” Negan rumbled with a small laugh and you tipped forward to press your lips over his chest. Teasing your tongue over his flesh, you heard him sighing out sharply and smiled. Nipping at his heated flesh, you took the time to drag out the kisses before swirling your tongue around his nipple. Negan arched forward into you and hissed out when you bit at the flesh. “Fuck…”

“Negan, can we please at least get the fake beard and hair off of you. I will totally be into everything else, but that is creeping me the fuck out,’ you pulled away and let the top drop back down to cover his torso. Negan frowned and muttered a few things under his breath when he pulled the hat from his head and pulled off the wig. Negan reached for the fake beard and pulled that from his head too before tossing it aside with the wig. Smirking, you watched him putting the Santa hat back on before smiling sexily. “Much better. Now, you look hot as hell.”

“You’re no fun,” Negan pouted and you reached out to brush your hands up underneath the top of the costume again to tease over the planes of his abdomen. The flesh flexed beneath your touch and you licked over your lips seductively. “You better make it up to me if you want to get off that naughty list.”

“I can think of a few ways to do that,” you met Negan in a heated kiss, your lips crushing up against his. Negan claimed his dominance over you as he controlled the kiss, his tongue forcing its way between your lips. Negan’s fingers slid into your hair and yanked back your head roughly. Negan growled and licked over his lips before leaning down to drag his tongue over your bottom lip. A moan fell from your lips and you tried to press in closer to kiss him. When he didn’t allow it, you whined.

“If you’re a good girl, I’ll give you what you want,” Negan slurred and you smirked, sliding your tongue in over your wet bottom lip where Negan had just dragged his tongue. Dropping slowly to your knees, you could still feel Negan’s fingers tangled in your hair. When you leaned forward, you pushed the top up over Negan’s abdomen to press your mouth in over his navel. Flicking your tongue over his skin, you heard his breathing getting heavier before you bit at the skin. Negan hissed and you reached for the top of the red pants. They were very soft against your skin, but you tried to focus otherwise on pulling down the top of his pants. Negan’s hard cock bounced free in front of you and it was already rock solid. “Prove to Santa what a good girl you are.”

“Mhmmm, it looks like Santa is very happy to see me. This must be my Christmas present,” you slurred, reaching out to wrap your palm around the shaft of his body. Softly pumping your hand over his solid erection, you watched his jaw clenching while he tipped his head back. “You have such a big cock Santa…”

“Okay, you’re right, that does sound fucking weird,” Negan laughed before a small moan fell from his lips when you swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock. Negan’s hips arched forward closer to you and he licked his lips. “Negan is much better.”

“I told you,” you snickered before wrapping your lips around the head of his cock. Sucking softly, you flicked your tongue over his body again and again. Your nails softly bit into the skin over his abdomen and he groaned thickly. Slurping softly when you pulled away, you caressed your palm over his length while wetting your lips. “Why don’t you take the shirt off for me, but leave the hat on?”

“Can fucking do,” Negan answered, grabbing the material to pull it from his body and toss it aside. Looking over Negan’s lean torso caused a moan to fall from your lips just at the sight of him before you. The red accented him perfectly and you found yourself getting hotter just at the sight while looking up at him from your knees. “Good?”

“Good,” you nodded when you leaned forward to press soft kisses over one of his hips. Negan urged you in closer to his erection again as you parted your lips for him to take him back into your mouth. Negan pushed you slightly further down his length and you tried to appease him to the best of your ability. Opening up your throat, you took him as far back as you could before pulling back toward the tip. Sucking softly, you tried to still flick your tongue over his body while he urged your movements over his cock. When he pulled you away, you looked up at him with your eyes and could see him panting.

“Alright sweetheart, now how about you strip down for me so we can get to the real fun of tonight?” Negan suggested, releasing your hair to step back and his cock bounced with the movement. Negan reached down to wrap his hand over his length to spread the dampness over his body. Standing to your feet, you reached for your shirt and pulled it slowly from your body. You were desperate to get your clothes off, but you knew that Negan asked you to strip for him and you tried your best to give him what he wanted. When you had gotten your clothes all the way off, Negan grabbed a firm hold of you and shoved you toward the couch. A gasp fell from your lips when you hit the couch hard and watched Negan stepping forward in closer to you. “Daddy is hungry…”

“Oh yeah?” you licked your lips and watched Negan get down on his knees. Negan’s hand was still wrapped firmly around his cock, caressing up and over it. The tip was a dark shade of red as you met Negan’s dark expression. Negan’s dark eyes narrowed out at you and his glance was like that of a lion that was approaching its prey. Negan released himself and reached out to grab a hold of your thighs to pull your hips as close to the edge of the couch as possible. Negan’s rough hands pressed apart your thighs and a gasp fell from your lips at his quickness. Negan lowered his head in closer to your thighs when a yelp fell from your lips. “Negan!”

“Sorry,” Negan snorted against your thigh after he bit at the skin. You felt your heart racing in your chest and it caused a chill to run throughout your entire body. Negan’s rough fingertips were caressing up and over your inner thighs. It was causing your body to tremble when Negan began to press small kisses over the inside of your knee. The stubble from his jaw caressed over your skin and it caused a whimper to fall from your lips. “Mmm…I’ve missed this so much baby…”

“Negan,” you gasped, tipping your head back when his kisses continued to press up and toward your core.

Your thighs were shaking in his grasps when his mouth teased in closer to your warmth. Negan’s hands squeezed in over your thighs again before pushing them further apart. When Negan’s mouth pressed in closer, you could feel his warm breath pressing against your skin and you bit back a small moan. Negan’s tongue finally dragged out over the length of your folds causing you to cry out. A pleased sound fell from his lips and you bit back a soft moan when he began to nibble softly at your flesh. Lowering your head further, you watched him pull away to lick his lips before pressing forward to press his face further between your thighs. Negan shook his head back and forth, flicking his tongue over your slick folds while you clutched tightly to the cushion. Negan’s eyes were staring up at you and you bit at your bottom lip, letting out a soft mewling sound when you felt his lips suction around your clit. A cry fell from your lips when Negan softly nipped at the sensitive flesh before pulling back slightly to twirl his tongue around the small bundle of nerves. A grunt fell from Negan’s lips as he switched between using his tongue and mouth to tease over your body.

“You taste so fucking good,” Negan groaned, lifting his head up and licked his lips while his left hand reached up to softly squeeze over your breast. Negan pulled up and got to his knees making you let out a small whine when he smiled and adjusted the Santa hat over his head. Negan pushed his pants further down his hips before reaching out to caress over his body again. You could see that his body was extremely solid and there was precum dripping from his tip. When he pulled his hand away from his body, he reached for your hips and pulled you even further to the edge of the couch. Negan grabbed a firm hold of his erection and teased his tip through your slick folds. Negan tapped his hard cock a few times against your clit before adjusting and teasing over your entrance. When his hips finally snapped forward, you gasped out and clutched onto the couch tightly. Negan’s hands curled around your thighs as he pressed in closer to you and groaned out heavily. “Fuck.”

“Negan,” you whimpered out feeling his movements slow at first while he caressed over your flesh. Reaching out, your hands squeezed at his wrists as his eyes met yours and a cocky smile pressed in over his gorgeous features. Negan’s hips began smacking forward again and again while your fingers wrapped tighter around his wrists. “God.”

“Your tight pussy is gonna make me cum so fast,” Negan grunted, tipping his head down enough to tease his lips between the valley of your breasts and up toward the side of your neck. Your right hand reached up squeeze over the back of his neck and you desperately tried to keep your body up while his thrusts got harder. A gasp fell from your lips when his hand reached up to grab the base of your throat, squeezing firmly at it as the smacks of your skin filled the air. The tip of Negan’s cock was hitting you in all the right places, teasing over your G-spot and making your body twitch with his movements. “Did you miss my cock?”

“So much,” you nodded, a desperate breath falling from your lips as you tried to rock your hips against his movements and it made a low, guttural moan escape Negan’s throat. Negan licked his lips and tossed his head back. His Adam’s apple bounced in his throat as he gulped heavily while his pounding continued inside of you. “Switch…”

“What?” Negan felt you pulling your hips back and huffed heavily when his body fell from yours. When you motioned him up on the couch, he smirked and nodded, dropping back heavily onto the couch and you watched his cock smack up against his lower abdomen. Carefully crawling in over his lap, you felt his fingertips digging into your skin while you lowered back over his length. Negan’s body filled you completely and it made you let out a cry when he filled you to the hilt. Negan’s size sometimes was uncomfortable to take, but your body found ways to warm up to it. Your nails dug into Negan’s shoulders and he growled out heavily. “Ride me as hard as you fucking can…”

Attempting to give him what he wanted, you felt his hands squeezing over the fleshy part of your bottom before smacking heavily over your skin while you rocked your hips over his length again and again. The wet sounds filled the small room that you were in as Negan began to thrust his hips up toward you again and again. With the force of the motions you made over him, your thighs were smacking up against his and the sound echoed throughout the room. Negan’s jaw tensed, his head was dropping back and he his moans were starting to get louder. Taking advantage of the moment, you dropped one of your hands down to squeeze over his hairy thigh, using the brace to help you strengthen your movements over his body.

“My…fuck…fucking…” Negan hissed out, pulling his hand up again to squeeze over your throat. This time it was a hard grasp and you let out a pleasured sound when you felt him cutting off the air. It shouldn’t have turned you on as much as it did when he would choke play with you like it did, but he was the only person that you trust with it. Your body began to shake against Negan’s movements and you could feel your heart pounding inside of your chest. Negan’s eyes were centered in over your movements over his cock and he looked proud over what you were doing. “That’s right baby…take that fucking cock…”

“Negan,” you cried out, feeling your head getting light as your body began to shake. Black dots started to cloud your vision as you continued to move your body throughout your orgasm. Negan’s heavy moans filled the air while your body clenched around his and you fell forward against his chest. Negan’s hand instinctively let go of your neck, but his hands grabbed a tight hold of your hips to force your movement over his still.

“I’m gonna cum,” Negan announced with a heavy moan and when he went to pull out, you shook your head and urged him to continue his motions. Negan’s hazel eyes stared into yours as his hips shot up, a heavy hiss falling from his lips as the first strand of his cum shot out inside of you. His heavy breaths filled the air as deep groans fell from his lips. Negan’s nose nestled against the side of your neck as you reached up to cling at his shoulders. You milked Negan completely of his release before fall in over his body. “Fucking…wow…”

“Am I still on the naughty list?” you muttered breathless feeling Negan kissing over the side of your neck again and again. Negan nipped at your flesh before you pulled him to your mouth to start kissing him. Negan’s kisses were still part of your favorite thing about being with him. No one could kiss like Negan and it was often the thing you craved the most from him.

“Oh, most certainly, but that’s a place I’d rather you be,” Negan smacked his hand firmly over your bottom again and then flipped you over so that you were resting in over his chest while he laid on the couch with you. When you rest your head against the center of his chest, you could hear his heart pounding underneath you and smiled.

“I do have a rather important question…” you let your fingertips trail up and over his chest, circling the tip of your finger over the thick hair that covered his chest. “What’s the Santa suit for anyways?”

“Honestly?” Negan looked down at you and took the Santa hat from his head to put it on top of yours. Your eyebrow arched in curiosity when you saw his wet hair messy and clinging to his face. You like the messy look on Negan. Usually he was groomed quite well so when he was messy, it was charming to you. “You can fucking say…or else you will really be on the naughty list.”

“Negan…” you frowned, adjusting the hat over your head as you look up at him.

“I found it a while back with Simon and thought about the kids. I know it’s hard to believe in something like a big fat guy that brings presents to you…especially when there is a fucking zombie around every corner wanting to eat you, but…I kept it for the kids. Thought at the party tonight with the families, I’d dress up and try to make them happy,” Negan answered with a heavy breath, his hazel eyes shifting when he tried to read your expression on his confession. “I know; I’m a fucking pussy, but…”

“No, that’s amazing. I love that,” you reached up to caress your palm over the side of Negan’s chiseled jaw, urging him to look down at you. Smiling widely, you crawled up to press a loving kiss over his lips and he actually looked happy when you pulled away. “You really do have a heart.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Negan hushed you with a wink before looking to the mess of the costume he left on your floor. “I might have to check the pants for stains before going to the party tonight though…then grab the candy canes we found…”

“Candy canes? Wow, I’m impressed,” you watched him lift his head from the couch to look over things. “You’re a bit thin for Santa Claus there though Negan…you know that, right?”

“I’ll shove some pillows under the shirt or something,” Negan shrugged, dropping his head back against the couch before looking to you. “You’ll help me figure it out, right?”

“I guess I can be one of Santa’s elves and help you out,” you winked and Negan let out a sarcastic laugh before biting down into his bottom lip. “Only if you come back after the party with the costume…”

“Now that…I can agree to,” Negan winked and licked over his lips slowly before pulling you into another kiss. “That sounds like the perfect ending to Christmas.”


End file.
